Te soñe
by Bommie Hofferson Wong
Summary: Tanto tiempo desde tu partida, tanto tiempo desde mi rescate, la lluvia me hace recordarte y lloró por ello, no cumplí mi promesa, No escapamos juntos.


_Hola amigos ¿Cómo estan? los deje mucho tiempo ¿cierto?__ lo siento mucho pero bueno en mis vacaciones también estuve un poco ocupada y ahora que regrese en la escuela siento que me muero por todas las tareas, pero bueno les tengo una noticia muy importante que les daré al final de la lectur que espero y los emocione. _

_No si se me haya quedado bien pero me inspire demasiado jajaja Hace poco juge el Resident evil Code Verónica y me encanto la pareja que hacían Claire y Steve y desde hace tiempo tenía esta idea pero no sabía como desarrollarla, espero y si me haya quedado._

_Sin más los dejo leer:_

_LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MOSTRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A CAPCOM YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS QUE SALEN DE MI LOCA MENTE :D Y SE LAS MUESTRO A USTEDES._

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas de la agencia como si quisieran romper el vidrio y así por fin lograr mojarme y era realmente extraño pues horas antes el sol parecía quemar a todos aquí en la ciudad.<p>

Leon parece estar bastante cansado aunque trate de ocultarlo, pero se le nota bastante que aquellos ojos azules que reflejan ansias y desesperación amenazan con cerrarse en cualquier momento, estos últimos cinco días ha estado bastante ocupado buscando a una persona que significa mucho para él, suele decir que tiene una _"novia complicada" _y es gracioso por que piensa que la gente –o al menos frente a mí y Chris –no tienen idea de quien esta hablando, Ada suele ser bastante cerrada y extraña pero se que muy en el fondo lo ama tanto como él a ella, siento pena de vez en cuando por ellos pero le estoy tan agradecida por no dejarme sola en estos días, mi hermano se fue a trabajar y esta época del año no es del todo mi favorita. Han pasado tantos años y a pesar de ello sigo recordándolo como su hubiese sido ayer aquel día en que vi aquellos ojos llenos de esperanzas e ilusiones por escapar, aquel día que no logré cumplir mi promesa de salir juntos de ese horrible lugar, aquel día en que lo perdí a él…

-Claire –me llamó Leon desde su escritorio que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella oficina de color blanco, no era bastante grande pero parecía no importarle. Dios realmente parece cansado.

-¿Si Leon?

-¿No quieres ir a descansar? ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir –Su mirada seguía fija en la computadora y junto a esta una taza de café que no soltaba por nada.

-No gracias –respondí levantándome del sillón de color blanco que quedaba frente a la ventana y caminé directo a la silla que queda frente a él para tomar asiento en esta –El que debería descansar debes de ser tú, no lograras nada excediéndote de esa manera.

-No puedo perder el tiempo debo de encontrarla antes de que ella vuelva a huir.

-¿Ya rastreaste su celular?, me contaste que te mandó un mensaje mientras estabas en tu misión en China.

-Hunnigan ya lo intentó pero la señal indica que se encuentra allá y puedo jurar que ella esta aquí –Leon parecía desesperado por encontrarla, me gustaría ayudarlo de algún modo pero no se como.

-Debes descansar tan solo un poco –insistí pero el no parecía tener intensiones de ceder. Es un hombre muy necio igual que su mujer.

-No puedo ya te lo dije.

–Me gustaría ayudarte de algún modo.

Leon quito su mirada de la pantalla y la fijó en mí, tomó una de mis manos con las suyas y sonrió de una forma muy peculiar, una mirada llena de ternura y agradecimiento que a pesar de su cansancio me sorprendía que aún lograra hacer, en todos estos años de conocerlo solo he visto una de esas sonrisas por lo menos cuatro o cinco veces y era bastante agradable ver que a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado en su vida a partir del incidente en Racoon City o del incidente con el presidente, nada haya logrado cambiar la manera en que es Leon Scott Kennedy ante el mundo.

-La mejor ayuda que me puedes dar es estar aquí conmigo apoyándome y dejándome ayudarte –sabía exactamente a que se refería pero decidí no interrumpirlo aunque el tema no me agrade demasiado –Me hubiese gustado haber hecho algo más por ti, pude haber ido en tu búsqueda y haber ayudado a Chris y así salvar a…

-Lo se Leon –lo interrumpí – y te agradezco el haberle dicho a mi hermano donde me encontraba, sin ti probablemente yo estaría muerta si no hubiese sido por tu ayuda.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos cuantos minutos, él no quito su mirada ni aquella sonrisa de mi y yo tampoco lo hice, ese momento fue tan reconfortante y preferí no moverme ni arruinarlo, él desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Claire –dijo tras un momento de completo silencio -¿Cómo lograste superar lo que paso aquella noche?

-No lo hice –respondí, el rostro de Leon parecía estar confundido por mi respuesta por lo que continué –La gente suele decir que el tiempo lo cura todo pero la verdad es que no lo hace, más bien aprendes a vivir con el dolor.

-Te admiro, por toda esa fortaleza que has tenido yo no lo hubiera logrado jamás.

Fue lo único que dijo mi amigo, soltó mi mano y volvió a mirar su computadora para continuar con su búsqueda, lo miré por tan solo unos segundos y regresé a mi sillón para recostarme y mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana, la ciudad es bastante grande y a la vez vacía, todas aquellas personas que caminaban tranquilamente por la calle no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente sucedía en el mundo y no la tendrían hasta tener pruebas de ello, así somos los seres humanos. Poco a poco iba sintiendo como el cansancio se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y sin más, me deje llevar por el.

No parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que me quedé dormida, la luz del solo aún no entraba por la ventana por lo que deduje que aún era de madrugada, me talle los ojos para ver mejor todo a mi alrededor y me sorprendí no encontrar a Leon frente a su computador, ni por ningún lado de su oficina, me levante lentamente del sillón y camine hasta la puerta del rincón que era el baño le di un par de golpesitos y llame a león pero nadie respondía, abrí la puerta y el interior estaba completamente vacío, esto era bastante extraño. Cerre la puerta y camina hasta la salida, los pasillos estaban completamente vacío y normalmente hay bastante gente que, al igual que Leon, trabajan incluso en la madrugada y aquí siguen todo el día.

Escuche un ruido al fondo del pasillo, poco a poco camine por el, en mis manos cargaba una pistola pues con mi experiencia no es bueno caminar por lugares vacíos aunque tengan luz, el sonido se hacia cada vez más fuerte y pude reconocer de que era. Una moneda caí por la máquina, y el sonido de las teclas parecía ser musical, la lata cayo por la rendija y escuche que alguien la tomaba y abría la lata, guarde mi arma por que era un poco imposible que un zombie hiciera algo parecido como abrir y tomar un lata de refresco.

La luz es muy tenue, casi no puedo ver nada solo a un hombre que esta de frente a la máquina en su mano cargaba la lata y tomaba de ella, vestía pantalones militares de color verde, una camisa de color azul y con blanco en las orillas, su cabello era idéntico al de Leon solo que de un color rojizo.

-Leon –grite, el no se volteo seguía mirando hacia la máquina –Leon creí que me habías abandonado y que te habías ido a tu casa.

Caminé hasta llegar a él no parecía seguir sin importarle, tome a aquel hombre por el hombre y lo obligué a girarse.

-Leon hazme cas… - aquella imagen…, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, el no puede… estar aquí. Las palabras se desaparecieron de mi boca en tan solo un instante. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma que tan solo recordaba seguir viendo en mis sueños y memorias, estaba frente a mí con la lata en sus manos y recargado sobre la máquina de refrescos, movió su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha meciendo así sus cabellos por aquel movimiento.

-Hola Claire –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-S…S..Steve -logré al fin decir oh Dios esto debe de ser un sueño.

-Tanto tiempo no es así.

-¿Cómo...es? – trate de preguntar pero mis palabras volvieron a dejar mi mente, no podía ver mi rostro pero ya me lo imaginaba.

-No hables- me calló posicionando uno de sus dedos mis labios y acercándose hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, podía sentir su respiración, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, era imposible de creer que lo tenía a una distancia tan corta –No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo quedarme, solo quise venir a visitarte y saber que te encuentras bien -dio una gran suspiro, me tomó de la cintura con una de sus manos y me abrazó -no sabes como me alegra verte así.

Una de mis manos toco su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla, seguía siendo tan suave, él lanzó la lata hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para después besarlas.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora, vine a decirte que estoy bien, nunca me vayas a olvidar ¿Lo entiendes? – sus ojos mostraban un destello muy especial, no podía dejar de verlos, de pronto el agacho la mirada y se alejo de mí de un solo paso –Me tengo que ir.

-No –grité con todas las fuerzas con las que podía hablar –No puedes irte tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Será después – dijo de manera muy fría y dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta –pero hasta que ese momento llegué no olvides lo que acabo de decirte.

No podía dejarlo ir de nuevo ya no podía, me lastimaría de nuevo, corrí hasta abrazarlo por la espalda con todas mis fuerzas, el se detuvo en seco al sentir mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, quería sentir que esto no era tan solo un sueño y que era real el que Steve estuviera aquí, vivo y entre mis brazos. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver su reacción, me dio miedo. Así nos quedamos durante un momento que me pareció eterno hasta que él se dio media vuelta, yo lo solté tan solo un poco para que pusiera girarse y lo volvía a sujetar con la misma fuerza, coloco su mano en mi mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-Hey no será por mucho tiempo – me sonrió –Sol espera un poco más ¿Si?.

No respondí nada ni hice movimiento alguno, tan solo seguía viéndolo a los ojos buscando respuestas que sabía que no respondería si las hacía, o al menos por el momento.

-Me lo prometes –soltó un leve suspiro, miro tan solo por un momento al techo y volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

-No, Te lo juró.

Pude sentir mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas hasta llegar a mí boca, , en su cuello y brazos tenía varias marcas de cómo si le hubiesen inyectado algo, limpio mis lágrimas con su dedos. Su manos parecían tan suaves, acarició mi cabello, mis mejillas y mis labios, lo que ocurrió después nunca supe como llegó. Junto sus labios con los míos en un sorpresivo beso, mi impresión fue bastante grande pero me sentía tan feliz, plena. No duro mucho pero si lo suficiente para mí que sin darme cuenta el salió corriendo de aquel lugar hacia la puerta de salida, sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, trate de seguirlo pero comencé a sentirme bastante rara, mis piernas parecían débiles al igual que mis brazos, caí de pleno al suelo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta donde había corrido hace un momento Steve, mi visión se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada y nublosa, tan solo escuché una voz llamando mi nombre repetidas veces, no pude descifrar de quien era, tan solo deje de escucharla,

-Caire-volví a escuchar, comencé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco, traté de vir a mi alrededor pero tenía la vista un poco nublada, sentí una manos acariciando mi rostro y cargándome hasta un sillón –Claire ¿Estas bien? –volvió a llamar, talle mis ojos con mis manos y cuando ya estaba mejor vi a un hombre frente a mí de cabello castaño y ojos azules con un mirada preocupada.

-Leon – él soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió.

-Me asustaste – dijo después de un momento – Creí que algo te había sucedido.

-No te preocupes estoy bien –dije tranquila -¿Qué me paso?

-No lo se, te deje recostada en el sofá de mi oficina y salí por unos papeles que necesitaba, cuando volví estabas tirada a un lado de este. Creí que te había pasado algo.

-Entonces solo fue un sueño –Leon parecía no entender lo que decía, ni siquiera yo podía comprender que es lo que pasaba pasando.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Déjalo yo me entiendo-dije -Creí haber visto a alguien pero al parecer todo fue un sueño.

-¿Un sueño bueno?

-Muy bueno al parecer.

-Por cierto mira lo que encontré –de la bolsa de su chamarra sacó una lata de refresco bastante conocida y después una jeringa vacía.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –pregunté arrebatándole los objetos de sus manos, el muy sorprendido continuó.

-Los encontré a un lado de la máquina de sodas, alguien parece no haber tirado su lata después de tomarla

-¿Y la jeringa?

-No tengo idea de que sea- encogió sus hombros en señal de que desconocía la respuesta.

Flashback

Mis piernas parecían débiles al igual que mis brazos, caí de pleno al suelo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta donde había corrido hace un momento Steve, mi visión se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada y nublosa, tan solo escuché una voz llamando mi nombre repetidas veces, no pude descifrar de quien era, tan solo deje de escucharla.

Fin de FlashBack.

Claro ahora todo tenía sentido, sonreí, baje la mirada y abrasé aquellos objetos con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de no lastimarme con la aguja, Leon no entendía mi reacción y parecía un poco confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó después de un momento.

Levanté la mirada hasta ver sus ojos azules, mis lágrimas comenzaban a correr de nuevo por mis mejillas y con una sonrisa en mi rostro dije:

-Leon, esta vivo.

* * *

><p><em>A que no claire se la cree jajaja pues bueno que tal quedo..? feo? muy feo..? jajaja espero sus comentarios y como siempre ya sean buenos, malos yo siempre estare gustosa de resivir sus reviews.<em>

_Ahora si la noticia, para los que leyeron mi historia de EL VIAJERO DESCONOCIDO les tengo una noticia, habrá segunda parte jajaja estoy tan emocianada por que las idea fluyen bastante bien, estoy tratando de hacerla fantástica y emocionante ya tengo el nombre y la trama, varios personajes regresaran a darles lata a Astrid e Hipo jajaja ya tengo el nombre y será "No sueltes mi mano" jajaja intrigante no..?_

_Tengo planeado hacer una historia de Jelsa casi no hay de ellas en español y todas las he leido en inglés y estan bastante buenas jaja aun estoy procesando la idea de que tratará pero no me va quedando tan mal._

_Bueno los dejo tengan lindo puente por que a mí me dejaron mucha tarea D:_

_Atte: Bommie Hofferson... ╰ ╮✡ ۞ ⋆ ✩ ✮ ✯ ✰ ❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆_


End file.
